


谢魏王隆恩

by Weimocun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weimocun/pseuds/Weimocun
Summary: 的确是七夕贺文来着emm……





	谢魏王隆恩

**Author's Note:**

> 的确是七夕贺文来着emm……

他来的那天，雷声滚滚，天降暴雨。

“圣上驾到——”宫人扯起尖利的嗓子，划破了沉沉雨幕。

曹丕“吱嘎”一声推开门，便扬起一股灰尘。他看了看，殿内空荡荡的，梁上雕画早已斑驳，角落里布满蛛网。若他不知那人住在这里，还以为是座荒废的冷宫。

曹丕等了一会儿，一名老奴佝偻着身子，从里面慌张地紧步走来。

“雍丘王为何迟迟不来见驾？！”宫人尖锐地诘问。

老奴“扑通”一声跪下，战战兢兢地半天说不完整一句话：“回、回陛下，雍丘王他、他……”

曹丕冷峻地皱皱眉头，挥手示意他不必再说，自己向宫殿深处走去。

隐隐的，他听到有人在唱着什么调子，声音断断续续，却似哭似笑，在空寂的宫内冷凄凄的荡开来。

他越往那个方向走，声音越清晰起来。

“种葛南山下，葛藟自成阴……”

“与君初婚时……结发恩义深，哈哈哈……恩义深啊……”

那人又兀自笑了一会儿，又唱道：

“欢爱在枕席，宿昔同衣衾……窃慕棠棣篇，好乐和瑟琴。”

曹丕站在纱幕后，看他清瘦的脸上滑过泪水。

“行年将晚暮，佳人怀异心。”

低沉而冷淡的声线响起，男子猛的回头，正跌入曹丕淡漠如水的眼眸。

“恩纪旷不接，我情遂抑沉。”

“子建，你又喝酒了。”

曹植眸中划过一丝惊喜，仿佛黑夜深处抖动的火苗，他张了张口，唇间嗫嚅着：“子桓……”便要从榻上爬过去找他，抬手时却打翻了案上横七竖八的酒壶，酒液洒落一地，金属碰撞的声音在寂静中分外刺耳。

一个空酒壶滚到曹丕脚边，曹植急忙爬着去捡，待到他如释负重的将滚动着的酒壶抓在手里，一抬头，一双黑底金纹的龙靴刺入他的眼底。

“哐当”一声，酒壶从手中掉落。

“臣弟醉酒误事，未及接驾，恳请魏王赐罪！”曹植的额头抵在冰冷的地面，跪在他面前。

曹丕只是静静地站着，没有说什么。

魏王。他叫他魏王。

小时那声软糯的二哥，少年那声情动的子桓，不知何时再也听不到了。

大概是那日的朝堂上吧。

他一步步走到他面前，一共七步，那句“相煎何太急”压在喉中出来的时候，再抬头，已是泪流满面。

他还是免了他的罪，贬为雍丘王。

雍丘，太远，远到连思念都遥不可及，成为触手及破的梦境。

他亦是笑，背对着群臣，笑得泪眼婆娑。

终究是伏首，道一声：“谢魏王隆恩。”

他还是折了他的傲骨，埋了他的抱负，灭了他的才气，仅仅用一个情字。

现在，他就跪在他面前，许是跪得久了，那瘦弱的身子不住发抖。

曹丕轻轻叹口气，他心里清楚，这也许是此生他们二人最后一次相见了。

即便再也回不到从前。

是他亲手毁了他，却仍不死心。

“子建，你我兄弟二人，何必如此生分。”

曹植仍旧低着头，跪着不动：

“君臣之礼，臣弟不敢谮越。”

“臣弟是罪人，臣甘愿受罚。”

一声声臣弟，比外面的大雨还冰冷。

“既如此，”曹丕望着他，“朕便罚你……让朕教你写字。”  
“臣不敢！”

“怎么，雍丘王想抗旨不遵么？”曹丕将语气装作冷峻，信步绕到案几旁，将散落的酒壶摆放到一边。

“臣……遵旨。”

“平身吧。”

尽管宣纸就放在旁边，却已经发黄，似是好久未曾用过。曹植为他铺平宣纸，又用黄石镇纸压住，便去研墨。

这人以前最爱用的是冰种翡翠的镇纸，他还记得他将自己的两个送他了，那天他欢喜得了不得，抱着他的脖子亲了好几口。

鼻翼间萦绕的是劣质墨石淡淡的墨臭味，还有那人身上浓烈的酒气。

曹植不多时将墨研好了，双手递上一支羊毫：“臣居处简陋，乞陛下宥恕。”

曹丕记得自己虽将他贬到雍丘这荒凉之地，却封他食邑两千户，如何就这样穷魄潦倒？

“是朕给你的食禄不够么？”

“臣不敢，”曹植低头答道，“陛下赐臣的食邑多用来交纳赋税，王宫内的侍从众多，臣已遣散大半，才得以维持生计。”

曹丕再没有问什么，不消说是当地的官员见曹植失势，便毫无顾忌的征税敛财，自己又远居宫中分身乏术，奈何不得他们。

“子建还记得朕以前教过你什么诗吗？”

“臣……不记得了。”

他不是不记得，是不敢记得，也不想记得。

棠棣之华，鄂不韡韡，凡今之人，莫如兄弟。

是他执着他的手写下的。

北风其凉，雨雪其雱。惠而好我，携手同行。

是他抱着他浅唱轻吟的。

死生契阔，与子成说。执子之手，与子偕老。

是他与他抵死缠绵时许下的。

“臣不记得了。”

“那朕今日再教你一首古诗。”

曹丕从身后缓缓拥住他，觉察到瘦弱的身子微不可查地颤抖了一下，他不自觉拥他更紧。手抚上那冰冷的手，同握着笔，一撇一画的在宣纸上游走。

“客从远方来，遗我一端绮。”他温热的气息洒在他耳后，下颌抵着肩头。

曹植心下一颤，这是乐府的古诗。

那握着笔的手已不自觉的僵硬。

“相去万余里，故人心尚尔。”

故人……心尚尔吗？这是你想和我说的？

两年了，他以为那日的绝情已将昔日过往烧的日月皆废，恩义俱绝，他是俯视天下的帝王，而他是被贬荒蛮的王爷。

他以为，他们之间，再不会有柔情二字。

曹植嘴角扯出一丝苦笑。

那你为何忽然而至？当初是你亲手断了我的念想，又何必今日这样惺惺作态？

曹子桓，我究竟要如何才能让你满意？

窗外暴雨倾盆，一道闪电划过，一瞬间照亮阴暗的王宫，又倏忽暗下去，紧接着滚滚雷声在天边炸开。

这样暧昧又阴森的气氛让曹植觉得莫名心慌，他急忙开口：“天暗了，臣去点灯烛。”

他欲要挣脱，却被身后的人一把扣在怀里。

“不急，快写完了。”曹丕声音低低的，像冷水般沉静，“军队还驻扎在雍丘，待这雨小些了，我就走。”

曹植亦是听说他亲往东征失利，军中伤亡大半，却念他还有心思来看自己，又不由得心下一软。

“文彩双鸳鸯，裁为合欢被。”

“著以长相思，缘以结不解。”

“以胶投漆中，谁能别离此？”

收笔，书成。

他亦是松了口气。

还未及转身，却听身后那人低低地唤他：“子建……”

他没有动，任由他抱着，纵容他下一步的动作。

曹植也说不清自己究竟对他是什么心思，既想躲着他，又想要他。

曹子建啊曹子建，你真是可怜透了，他不过是偶然路过这里，进来看你两眼，兴致来了逗你几句，你就忘了他伤你时的无情？

他是魏王，无情不过帝王家。

他还记得，那七步，他走得步步是血，生生拉开了他们此生再难以跨越的鸿沟。

曹植不再期待什么，他脱开了他的怀抱，伏首下跪：“臣谢陛下赐字，只是军队辎重，乃国之重器，请陛下以国事为重。”

曹丕看不清他的表情，心中的千钧重负都化作了一声叹息。子建，你在赶我走吗？

外面，还下着雨啊。

他一步步走到门口，身后是他跪拜恭送。

此一别，万里河川永寂，与君一别两宽。

手放在门框上，门外风雨如晦，天地惨淡。

“臣弟恭送陛下。”

衣领忽然被人揪起，身子被提起来，重重地抵在门上。接着便是铺天盖地的亲吻，那人疯了似的掠夺他口腔内的每一处。

曹植还没反应过来，便被他狠狠咬住脖颈，痛的他“嘶”了一声。

衣裳不知何时已经被撕扯得七零八落，等到曹丕将他打横抱起，走向卧室的时候，他脑中还是一片空白。

这样的他，曹植只见过一次。

那是他觉察出杨修对自己有意，自己又向他隐瞒了此事。

那晚的曹丕像是变了个人，疯狂的索取他，他几乎以为自己要被他操死在床上，后来才知道，那是极端的占有。

那是爱到骨子里，容不得任何人染指的占有。

要和你身体的每一寸都血肉交融，欲死方休。

就像现在的抵死缠绵，不过是彼此都知道是最后一次，亲吻成了啃咬，温存成了强暴，没有前戏和润滑，血从交合之处流下，白皙的大腿根部沾满了精液，纤细的脚踝凸显出青色血管。

他一下一下的将自己的性器锲入到最深处，狠狠地将这具属于他的身体贯穿，听着曹植毫无章法的喘息，嘴唇被咬出了血，却不肯喊出一声来。

曹丕看着他清秀的面容变得扭曲，额上冷汗涔涔，他每抽插一下，那痛苦的神情就加重几分。

“子建，你叫我啊……”他狠狠地顶上那块软肉，变着法儿的折磨，似乎要将那处捣烂一般，“叫我子桓，叫我啊……”

曹植疼的连声音都变了，全身发抖，却仍是说：“不，不……”

曹植感到他开始发了狠，不再深入地贯穿，只是折磨自己的敏感点。曹丕熟悉自己身体的每一处，半生的温存，他已经将自己玩弄得熟稔于心。

后穴被不断地刺激，开始涌出肠液，让进出变得更为顺滑起来，高潮产生的快感已经渐渐压过被撕裂开的痛苦，他眼前炸开一片又一片的白光，已经不知道自己泄了多少次。

直到他感觉自己什么也射不出了，而快感仍旧如潮水般将他淹没，被刺激得生理性泪水不受控制的流了下来。

这种快感太可怕了，像是要把他榨干一般。

而他却不想求他停下。

就让自己这样死在床上，也好。

反正终究是悖德，终究是乱伦，终究是要遭天谴。

他紧紧拥住了身上的人，下身与之契合得分毫不差，主动将性器送入身体的最深处。他双腿盘住他的腰，小穴在含住粗大性器的同时，尝试一下一下的收缩，去迎合身上的人。

曹丕冷不防地被他一绞，快感炸得他头皮发麻，一个没留神便丢了去，满腹热液淋淋浇在穴道的深处。

曹丕身上汗津津的，他抬眸望着身下的人，仿佛已经晕死过去，脸色苍白，却仍是死死咬着下唇，不肯叫出一点声音。仿佛只有这样，才能保住自己最后一丝尊严。

“子建……子建，你叫我，你叫我一声。”

就最后一次。

曹植抬起眸子，空洞地看着他，双唇毫无血色，半张半合：“魏王……”

“叫我子桓，我要你叫我子桓！”他目眦欲裂。

曹植却笑了，仿佛事不关己，在看一个跳梁小丑歇斯底里一般。

我的子桓，不会这样对我。

你已经变了，配不上我的那声子桓。

曹植轻蔑的神情彻底惹怒了曹丕，他不顾射在穴内的精液，又发狠地抽插起来，一次比一次深入，直将精液捣入他身体的最深入。

你不是讨厌我吗？我偏要让你的身体里，留下我的东西。

穴肉已经红肿不堪，娇嫩的内壁外翻出来，沾着乳白的精液，仿佛一朵糜烂魅人的花。

软肉充血红肿，明明已插不进任何东西，然而却在下一刻被坚硬的性器刺入，毫不留情地分开。已经被操肿了的穴肉分外火热，柔软的挤压着性器，迫不及待地包裹住整个柱体，被不间断的高潮刺激的小穴一下下痉挛着，似是在热情的吞咽。

曹植的玉茎早已疲软，搭在双腿中间，射不出什么。整个人也昏过去，又被操醒过来，如此这般，不知反复了几次。

曹丕又射了一次，还是射在他体内，性器将小穴堵得严严实实，精液露不出半滴，他甚至觉得小腹发涨。可怕的是，曹丕那物什在他体内好像又有硬起来的迹象。

又开始抽插起来。

榻上的人全身赤裸，苍水玉般的肌肤上布满青紫的咬痕和掐痕，私处往下更是不堪入目，乳白的精液和透明的肠液交混，血迹早已干涸 ，沾在褥上结成黑紫的血痂。

而伏在他身上的帝王，却仍旧衣冠整齐，只是衣裳下摆撩了开来，露出狰狞的凶器，不知疲倦地操干着身下的人。

就在曹植感到自己又快失去意识的时候，曹丕忽然停下了，埋在自己身体内的性器有向外抽出的动作，他身子一抖，不禁费力地睁开眼看。

曹丕的手伸到腰侧，摘下那有手掌大的龙纹玉佩，在抽出自己性器的时候，顺势把玉佩横着塞进含满精液和肠液的小穴中。

一滴也没流出来。

曹植没管他又想怎么折磨自己，只感到那巴掌大的玉佩塞进身体的时候，穴道再次撕裂开来。

大概，又出血了吧。

他还没完全适应这痛苦的时候，下颌突然被人狠狠钳住，嘴不由自主的张开。

曹植睁眼，面前是那人粗涨坚挺的性器，沾着精液和血迹。

曹植心里清楚，如果自己不做的话，下一刻就是整个下颌被卸下来，他的口腔会被撑到最大，像一个奴隶一般任人操干。

那么现在不是么？

曹植的目光向上，看到那人眸子里的冰冷刺骨，像是在海底深处燃烧着磷火，那是压抑的愤怒。

闭眼，唇含住顶端，舌头绕着柱身打滑，不断得吸吮顶部的柔软。待感到那柱体又在他口中涨大了几圈，便吐出来，唇瓣一下一下地顺着柱体亲吻，抿去精液和血迹，任腥气在口中弥漫。

他听到那人舒爽得叹了口气，便又将整个柱身含住，不断的吞吐起来，那物什将口腔撑大到极限，一进一出内壁被摩擦得生疼。

“子建……还是这么好……”

下一刻就被揪住头发，坚硬的性器狠狠抵在深喉，逼得曹植欲要呕吐，眼眶中不受控制的浸满了泪水。曹丕却将他压得紧，哄小猫儿一般摩挲着他脑后，像是鼓励着什么。

这么好用，对吧？

曹植绝望地闭上眼，任泪水在脸上横流，口腔却尝试着慢慢包裹住粗大的性器，将它完全含在嘴里，柔软的喉肉一下一下地吞咽着，磨蹭着顶端。

待到性器又涨大了几分，在他口中变得更为火热，曹植却停了下来，极力要挣脱曹丕的桎梏。

曹丕却将他死死压在胯下，揪住他脑后的头发一下下地往自己性器上撞去。

直到精液射在他喉内。

“子建，吞下去。”

曹植疯了似的推他，却并没起到什么作用，那物什不断得刺激着喉头，他喉结一滑，不由得将精液尽数吞入。

“真乖。”

曹丕从他口中抽出的时候，曹植已是半昏半醒，嘴角流出未及吞下的乳白精液，唇瓣半张着，已被磨得殷红如血，看起来跟身下的小嘴一样分外娇艳。

曹植已经没了知觉，好像他又把自己的手绑了起来，将已经疲软的阴茎用发带狠狠扎住，后穴还被用玉佩塞住满腹精液……自己好像一个被他玩弄的玩偶，直到支离破碎，整个人被他操废掉，他才会满意。

就算是那次因为杨修的事惹恼了他，他也没这样狠过，像是真的要把自己操死在床上一般。

只为让我叫你一声子桓？

“子建，你不想叫我？”曹丕的指甲掐了一下他的乳尖，曹植闷哼了一声，没有说话。

“子建，”他的手辗转放在他的小腹上，那里又被塞进一根粗大玉势，现在甚至微微鼓起，“我给你的东西，你喜不喜欢？你可要全都吃下去，一滴不许漏出来……”

“子建，你叫我一声子桓，好不好？”

窗外暴雨倾盆，雷声轰鸣，闪电交织，如白刃般劈向榻上疯狂交合的两人。

到头来，不知是谁在求谁。

也不知，到底是谁动了真心。

曹植忽然笑了，泪水从他眼角流下，晶莹剔透。

“臣弟谢魏王隆恩……”

谢魏王，隆恩。

六年，帝东征，还过雍丘，幸植宫，增户五百。

——《三国志·魏书十九》

——END——


End file.
